


hopelessly devoted to you

by thetasteofcertainty



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Love, elsamaren, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetasteofcertainty/pseuds/thetasteofcertainty
Summary: elsa never thought in a million years that she would have such an amazing relationship with her sister, learn to love her powers, be a spirit for heavens-sake, and have the most beautiful girlfriend.-newest one-shot: olaf finds about elsa and honeymaren's relationship!
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: in which our two fav girlies realize how lucky they are to have eachother

"you're incredible," honeymaren stared at elsa in awe. 

"thank you, i don't know why the universe chose me to bear this gift but i finally see the beauty in it," elsa's cheeks were warm and rosy as she took in the look on honeymaren's face. 

"not just your powers, elsa. you are incredible. i have never met someone with a kinder heart and beautiful soul," honeymaren grabbed elsa's hands as she spoke, overwhelmed by the treasure in front of her. 

elsa bashfully looked down at the hands holding hers, as newly found affection bloomed in her chest. over the progression of days in the forest elsa knew that something was occurring between her and honeymaren, but was afraid to bring it up in fear that it would wither away.

"i truly don't know what to say..." 

honeymaren lifted elsa's chin, staring deep into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. elsa was by far the most ethereal woman she had ever seen. 

"elsa... i want to get to know you more, i want to know what makes you laugh and cry and smile and," honeymaren trailed off, afraid she was being too forward but also knew that this was all new to elsa, and being forward could be the best way to go.

"maren," elsa interrupted and took a deep breath, her skin flushed and a light flutter of snow tracing it, "i don't know what im doing, but all i know is that when you look at me, i feel like i belong."

"yeah?" honeymaren's normally confident persona disappeared for a moment as she was taken aback by the vulnerability elsa was showing her. all she wanted was for elsa to feel comfortable around her, and to hear that she did was music to her ears.

consumed in a feeling she couldn't describe, honeymaren could only think of one possible thing to say.

"sleep in my tent tonight," honeymaren spluttered out. her cheeks bright red at what the sentence implied.

"wait what?" 

"i.. oh god. that sounds wrong, i just, forgive me elsa. let me word this better."

honeymaren took a deep breath, "i would love nothing more than to hold you in my arms tonight."

elsa's heart began to beat rapidly, too shocked to think it over for even a moment, the word tumbled out of her mouth.

"yes."

"yes?"

"i'd love nothing more."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elsa has a nightmare, and honeymaren comforts her.

the cold had never been an issue for elsa, but in this moment, cold was all she felt.

the snow storm was fierce in it's all mighty glory. thick spheres of it shot down without mercy. the temperature was icy and unforgiving, and elsa could only look down at her hands in horror. she had thought she had this under control by now. 

"conceal, don't feel" poured out from elsa's lips like a mantra. the familiar words unable to provide any comfort or any stop to the storm in front of her.

anna was nowhere to be seen, and for some reason her ice was unable to thaw. 

"monster! she's a monster!" the people of arendelle chanted, with wicked smirks on their faces. they seemed more angry than afraid, and looked at elsa with a vengeance brewing deep inside of them.

"i'm so sorry, i can't control this winter. i don't know what to do!" elsa wailed in despair.

the crisp sound of the unsheathing a sword drawn in elsa's attention. hans.

she knew this part of the story, and a glimmer of hope welled in her chest. anna was going to save her, her dear anna. she would freeze momentarily but love would thaw, and it'd be happily ever after. there was nothing to be afraid of... but something did not seem right. anna had still failed to make her presence know.

"elsa!" a voice rang across the fjord, but it wasn't anna's soprano tone.

to elsa's horror, honeymaren was on the ground unarmed. with a fearful expression on her beautiful face, staring into the eyes of the irredeemable monster that was hans. she seemed to be stuck to the ice on the ground, unable to run or defend herself.

the storm paused, ice crystals frozen in place as if it was mocking the to-be disaster in front of them with it's serenity. 

"honeymaren!" elsa screamed in despair, gliding across the ice with a speed that wasn't fast enough.

hans face morphed into a hideous smirk, "she should be thanking me, queen elsa. no one would ever want to be with you. you don't deserve to be loved."

his words voiced elsa's deepest fear, and he raised his sword, proud and high in the air.

"elsa... i love you" and the sword struck down in a relentless fury.

elsa woke up in a cold sweat. flurries lightly raining on top of the blankets that covered honeymaren and herself. they were staying in arendelle to celebrate thanksgiving and to introduce honeymaren as her girlfriend. it was a joyous occasion, and both parties were filled with excitement, but the only emotion elsa could currently feel was fear.

"elsa! elsa, i'm right here. come here baby, you're okay," honeymaren pulled her into a hug, as elsa took deep shuddering breaths. she took elsa's hands and placed them on her heart.

"breathe with me, my love... in and out.. there you go," honeymaren brushed elsa's bangs out of her face.

"you.. you were," elsa stuttered as tears began to fall down her face.

"shh we don't have to talk about it right now," she placed her palm on elsa's face guiding it to look at her.

"i love you, i'm here for you. you're not alone elsa, not now, not ever."

"is this another dream? i don't know if i can take waking up and all of this isn't real. i'd lose my mind," elsa put her hand on top of honeymaren's and further explained, her bottom lip quivering, "i love you too. so much. i can't imagine my life without you. my nightmare was about losing you, maren. what if it's the universe telling me a sign?"

honeymaren's heart broke at seeing elsa in so much distress. 

"elsa, if there's one thing i know more than anything, it's that you and me were meant to be together. this has to be real, because my dreams couldn't even imagine a love like ours. you deserve to be loved, and all i want to do is prove to you everyday that what we have can concur anything," honeymaren's words grew more passionately as she spoke.

"my sweet honey.."elsa couldn't find the words to say and instead closed the distance between them and kissed her sweetly.

the kiss began to grow heatedly, as a yawn tore out of elsa. she blushed embarrassedly, but the only look on honeymaren's face was one of fondness.

"ready for bed, ice queen?" honeymaren teased with a smirk on her face.

"you know i'm not the queen anymore," elsa playfully attempted to shove her, but honeymaren saw it coming and grabbed elsa's hands and squished elsa against her.

"that's right.. you're not the queen. you're everything and more," honeymaren adjusted elsa in her arms so that she was basically cocooning her.

"and you're everything to me, my darling," elsa's eyes began to droop.

"sweet dreams," honeymaren whispered and chuckled lightly as she heard the beginning of snoring reaching her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day?!?!? uhhhh i can explain


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which olaf finds out about elsa and honeymarens relationship

snow had finally began to fall in arendelle, marking the beginning of the christmas season. the nights got darker earlier but were lit up with plenty of christmas lights and lanterns.

nothing made olaf happier, to him, christmas represented warmth, hugs, cuddles, and especially love.

for the first time in forever, there were new people joining in on their christmas festivities. the new girl with golden eyes, olaf thought her name was sugar something..? oh well, he'd figure it out later.

the other was her brother, his name was ryder. olaf remembered his name because it rhymed with spider, and also his favorite christmas drink, apple cider.

olaf wandered along the cobblestone paths that spiraled along the quaint village of arendelle. humming merrily, enjoying the fluffy feel of the snow beneath his feet and then- bonk! he ran straight into a rock, wait no, that wasn't a rock, it was elsa!

"elsa!" olaf hollered with glee, reaching up to grab her hand, not noticing it was already taken. 

"how am i holding two hands... oh hi sugarmaiden!" 

both the girls immediately let go of each other with blushes to match.

"olaf... her name is honeymaren, remember?" elsa's eyes crinkled as she chuckled amusedly.

"it's okay, elsa," honeymaren smiled at elsa assuredly. 

"i like holding hands with elsa too! she may be an ice goddess, all powerful and strong and could probably dismember me if she wanted to, but she always gives me the warmest feelings inside!" olaf rambled on excitedly.

"i'd agree with that," honeymaren playfully teased elsa and winked at her.

"will i see you guys later for the cookie decorating contest?" 

"of course.. wouldn't miss it for the world," elsa smiled softly and brushed her hand over the apple of olaf's cheek.

"okay bye, i'm going to go play hide and seek with sven!" olaf called out and skipped away.

wow, he thought. what an adorable pair of friends!

-

"ready or not, here i come!" 

olaf began to check around the different stalls in the barn. no sven to be found. he then remembered the perfect hiding location with a bajillion of hiding spots! why the castle, of course!

"sven, i am coming for you!" olaf yelled in a pretend superhero voice.

just as he was about to barge through the castle gates, he noticed ryder lingering around the entrance.

"hey! ryder, over here! have you seen sven? i think he might he hiding in the castle," olaf pondered auestioningly.

"uhh nope! he definitely isn't in the castle. did you check the barn?" ryder seemed to be nervous, fidgeting back and forth on his feet.

"i already checked the barn, i will just check the castle myself, just in case!" 

"no! olaf! let's go talk to the trolls, i bet they would know," ryder grabbed olaf by his arm and began to lightly tug him away from the castle.

"woah woah, hands off buddy. i know all the best spots in the castle," olaf claimed and began to walk toward the giant doors in front of him.

he slowly pushed them open and.. oh thats different.. elsa and honeymaren were kissing. wait, elsa and honeymaren were kissing?! 

"elsa? honeymaren? why are you guys kissing? i don't see any mistletoe anywhere, maybe i just can't see it," olaf stretched on his tippy toes searching for mistletoe that didn't exist.

"olaf.. honeymaren and i, we're, well.. she's my girlfriend," elsa stated uneasily. they had wanted to reveal their relationship later, but it seemed that now had to be the right time.

"ohhh! oh my goodness," olaf began to giddily shriek and bounce around energetically.

"you guys are too cute! i just want to stuff you two in my pockets, wait i don't have any pockets. you guys must be soulmates! i can see it now. did you know that true soulmates are most likely to be opposites who complement each other nicely?" olaf gasped for breath as words continued to flow out of him.

"olaf," elsa smiled, "remember what i told you?"

"we take breaths between sentences."

"thank you olaf, for being so kind and accepting," honeymaren took his hand with happiness shining in her eyes.

"of course! why wouldn't i?" olaf looked at her incredulously.

"come here little guy," elsa gathered honeymaren and olaf in a hug.

"can we go decorate cookies now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the hits, kudos and comments. much love to the elsamaren community. just a reminder, i do take prompts! also, the fact that there is so many fics already for elsamaren is incredible.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo! welcome to the elsamaren one shot compilation, i do take prompts in the comments but no promises on doing all of them lol !


End file.
